


(untitled)

by LikeRebelDiamonds



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [7]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/LikeRebelDiamonds
Summary: For the prompt  Leverage, pre-Parker/Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, the first time Eliot lets them see how beat up he actually is after a job





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt [ Leverage, pre-Parker/Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, the first time Eliot lets them see how beat up he actually is after a job](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/740446.html?thread=97899614#t97899614)

"Let us help" That was Parker, insistently. She and Hardison had ambushed him outside his place, as he attempted to fish keys out of his pocket with fingers that really should have been splinted. Nothing was broken, but sprains were more insidious for it. He'd splint them later, he'd figured, and gone out to get more cloth tape.

"I'm fine" he said, brushing past them, seeing as how Parker had already keyed the door open, probably while they waited.

She shifted her weight, reaching for his injured hand, barely managing to brush his swollen fingers before he jerked it away instinctively hard, and into the lump of his keys in his pocket, which caused an eruption of loud swearing.

"That's what you call fine? Doesn't sound like any fine I've ever heard. Sounds like the very opposite of fine" Hardison said, leaning in the doorway.

He narrowed his eyes at both of them. They weren't going to go away, that much was clear. Not that he really wanted them to, he realized. 

"Fine, I'm not fine. But I'm mostly fine. You can come see for yourself." 

Parker sailed in with a warm smile, setting herself down on the couch with something like dramatic flair.   
"See, the house didn't blow up."

Hardison had barely crossed the threshold when Eliot shoved takeout menus into his chest with his uninjured hand, hard enough to bruise.  
"You crashed the party, you can get dinner. No shitty pizza." 

He walked towards the bathroom with a smile. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, started to lift his shirt over his head to make sure no bones were poking out, and when he pulled it off completely Parker was standing next to him.

"Don't do that to a guy!" she had actually managed to sneak in on soft thief feet. Her eyes were wide as she took in large bruises, just shading to purple though the angry red.

"Do they hurt?"

He turned his head, staring incredulously. "They're bruises, Parker, no they feel like a shower"

"Hey hey don't get snappy with the lady just because - daayymm boy you black and blue"

"Thank you both for commentary, I know what color bruises are" he said, wondering if letting them in hadn't been such a good idea anyway. Parker was quiet, still staring, a sort of quiet that drew all eyes to her as she reached out and traced one on the shoulder near her.

"I asked if it hurt because you take hits like they're nothing, then go running off to save us afterwards. Sometimes jobs go for days. You're like that Superman Hardison keeps telling me about."

"Hey, for the record I said Batman was-"

The fact that Parker thought of him like a hero was more than enough to make even Eliot smile. And he did. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
